Pushing Buttons Leads To Trouble
by Janet Fraiser
Summary: Someone pushes a button and the consequences are . . . adorable.
1. Big Needles

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the characters, though I certainly wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** I saw something on a prompt blog over on tumblr and my muse decided to take it and play with the concept. This is for napoleonicpowerqueen, who gives my muse far too many ideas.

* * *

The call for medical personnel in the Gate Room comes over the intercom just as she's walking out the Infirmary door to head home. At the unknown voice calling for help over the sound of the Stargate's wormhole engaging, Janet Fraiser takes off down the long hallway without conscious thought. No one's scheduled back for another 24 hours and she knows that she couldn't leave now, not without knowing what's going on. She can hear the sounds of her medical team behind her but she doesn't stop to look, focusing on making it to the Gate Room as quickly as possible and knowing that her team knows what to bring. They're a well-trained unit and are ready for anything.

Janet makes it to her destination just in time to see Teal'c emerge from the event horizon of the Stargate, followed closely by three small children and the sight startles her. The children are wearing child-size combat uniforms and each is carrying a P90, which is threatening enough to bring Janet to a halt. The children look around and the tallest of the three, a little boy with brown hair who looks to be seven or eight, steps closer to Teal'c at the sight of the SFs with their guns drawn.

"Hold your fire!"

General Hammond comes through the door as the SFs lower their weapons and an airman leaps into action at his words. Approaching Teal'c and the children, he holds his hands out.

"Can I have that?" he asks the tallest boy and motions to the gun he's boy hands it over without a word and the airman takes the weapon from him. Passing it off to the waiting SF, he moves to the other two children and repeats the process. When the children are disarmed, Janet steps forward to assess their injuries. The youngest, a little boy of four or five, plops himself down on the ramp and stares up at her with blue eyes full of tears.

"Hi there, buddy," Janet says softly, smiling as she reaches out and touches his shoulder. Next to him, the third child - a little girl of six, with blonde ringlets and bright blue eyes - sits on the ramp and stares at Janet too. The doctor does a double-take when she looks over at the girl and her heart leaps into her throat. Pulling back to look at all three children, she stares in shock as her mind races. Turning back to the girl, she reaches out and touches the child's cheek.

"Oh my god," she whispers. "Sam?"

"That is correct, Doctor Fraiser." Janet's head snaps up to look at Teal'c, who's standing next to the oldest boy. "There was an incident on P4X-294."

"What the hell happened out there?" Hammond says, the shock playing over his face. A quiet giggle sounds from next to Janet and everyone looks down at the young Daniel. He's got his hands over his mouth and he's giggling as he shakes his head.

"That's a bad word!" he exclaims from behind his hands. "You can't say that!"

"Shhh!" Sam exclaims, her eyes wide as she stares at Daniel. "He's a grownup!"

"It's okay," Janet soothes, smiling as she reaches out and touches Sam's shoulder. "Daniel's right; General Hammond shouldn't have said a bad word in front of you." Looking back up at the general, Janet smiles. "General, perhaps you could refrain from swearing in front of the children?"

Hammond looks disgruntled but nods. Satisfied for the moment, Janet motions for her medical team to come to her side. A nurse takes Daniel by the hand and leads him toward the door, followed by another nurse leading Jack. Janet holds her hand out to Sam and smiles when the little girl grasps her hand obediently, and the two set off with Teal'c and General Hammond following.

* * *

Sam, Jack, and Daniel are sitting on one bed in the Infirmary, their eyes wide as they swing their legs and look around. Teal'c is telling Hammond what exactly happened and Janet is listening, though her attention is split between the Jaffa's explanation and the test results in her hands. She looks up at something Teal'c says and frowns.

"Daniel pressed a button? That's what did this?" she says, trying to be shocked but failing miserably. Daniel's got a rather bad habit of pressing buttons.

"Correct. Daniel Jackson found a button on the wall of the temple and pressed it, which caused a flash of light that rendered us unconscious. When I awoke, the others were on the ground. They were already small." Teal'c's eyebrow has climbed dangerously high by the time he's done recounting the events. Janet sighs as she looks over at the children on the bed.

"They can't stay here, General. The Infirmary's not suited for a child on a good day," she says and Hammond nods.

"Agreed. I'll have quarters set up for-"

"That is unwise, General Hammond."

Hammond looks over at Teal'c in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Teal'c nods in the direction of the children as he says, "They can stay in my quarters. They have expressed discomfort at being separated from me."

Janet leaves the men to discuss the situation and moves to the bedside, smiling at the children as she approaches. Daniel smiles shyly and buries his head in Sam's shoulder but Jack lifts his chin and stares at her.

"Are you a doctor?" he asks. When Janet nods, he makes a face. "I don't like doctors. All they ever do is poke people with needles."

Sam and Daniel giggle when Janet laughs and says, "That's only true if you did something bad enough to deserve the big needles." Jack crosses his arms as he huffs and Janet finds herself thinking of him as adorable. _Don't let him hear you say that_ , she thinks with a smile. _He might remember when the regression is reversed and I highly doubt he'd appreciate the sentiment_.

"Can I stay with you?" Sam asks, glancing over at Teal'c looking up at Janet. "I don't wanna stay with him."

"I think that can be arranged." Janet turns to Hammond, who nods at the little girl's request.

"Are they medically cleared to leave for the night, Doctor Fraiser?"

"Yes sir. They're in perfect health and pose no risk to themselves or others," Janet answers, fighting a smile when she feels Sam slid her hand into the doctor's. Janet gives the small hand a gentle squeeze and smiles faintly.


	2. Froot Loops

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the characters, though I certainly wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. napoleonicpowerqueen asked so politely (read: SHE TOLD ME JANET FRAISER WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME AND BROKE MY HEART) so here's the next chapter.

* * *

Janet lets Sam hold her hand as they walk to the doctor's quarters. The little girl is wide-eyed and silent as they make their way through the hallways and Janet smiles at the curiosity she can see on the faces of passersby. Things are never dull at the Mountain and they've all seen some unusual things, but Janet knows this takes the cake; children aren't generally allowed on the base because of the nature of their work.

Sam doesn't say a word and sticks close to Janet's side, though, and Janet lets her adjust at her own pace. When they reach her quarters, Janet guides Sam to sit on the bed and then digs through a drawer. She smiles to herself as she finds the shirt she's been looking for and when she turns to show Sam, the smile grows.

"This is one of my daughter's old shirts," she explains, holding the shirt up for Sam to see. "It'll be big on you but it'll be more comfortable than what you're wearing now."

The little girl nods and hops off the bed when Janet approaches. Together they get her boots and uniform off, and Janet slips Cassie's shirt over Sam's head. When she's dressed, Sam climbs back onto the bed and stares up at Janet with a furrowed brow.

"Am I gonna see my mom and dad soon?"

Janet winces and shakes her head, unsure how to proceed; Sam's mother died when she was young and her father is off-world with the Tok'ra. Smoothing Sam's hair from her face, Janet smiles softly at the child and says, "I'm not sure what's going to happen, sweetheart. I know General Hammond sent your dad a message and he'll be here as soon as he can."

"Are you gonna give me back?" Sam asks and Janet's heart aches at the sad uncertainty in the child's voice. She wraps her arm around Sam's shoulder and pulls her close.

"Why would I do that, sweetheart? You'll stay with me until we get everything sorted. That's what you want, isn't it?" she asks and Sam nods, sagging against Janet with a soft exhalation of relief. Janet just smiles and runs her hand up and down Sam's arm. "Then that's that. You'll stay with me."

When Janet wakes the next morning, it's takes her mind a few seconds to catch up. She opens her eyes to see Sam sleeping on her back next to her, her arms thrown over her head and her hair wild on the pillow. Janet smiles, reaching out and brushing a curl from Sam's cheek as she takes in the sight of the little girl. The tickle of the hair wakes Sam, who stretches and rolls to her side facing Janet. Blinking sleepily, she reaches over and lays her hand on Janet's cheek.

"Good morning, Sam," Janet says softly, covering the small hand with her own. Sam wiggles forward and snuggles into Janet's arms.

"Morning," she breathes, tucking her head under the doctor's chin. Janet has to blink back tears at how comfortable the child is and when she speaks, she has to work to keep her voice steady.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Sam nods. "But I don't wanna get up yet."

"Well we can't lie around all day, sweetie. I told Teal'c we'd have breakfast with him and the boys at the commissary."

Sam pulls back and looks up at her, scrunching up her nose as she asks, "What's a co- . . . comish- . . ."

"Commissary?" Janet supplies and Sam nods. "That's where the food is."

"Do you think they'll have Froot Loops? Those are my favorite," Sam says. Janet shrugs a little with a smile.

"Probably. Colonel O'Neill loves Froot Loops so I'd say it's a safe bet that they'll have them."

Daniel waves excitedly when he sees them walk through the door. Sam ducks behind Janet's leg when Teal'c looks their way but Janet says nothing about it, choosing to smile at Teal'c first and then the two little boys sitting across from him.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How are you this morning?"

"I got oatmeal!" Daniel exclaims, holding up his spoon to show Janet his breakfast. Janet guides Sam to the table and then smiles at Daniel's enthusiasm.

"You do, don't you? Is it good? I might have to have some for breakfast if you think it's good enough."

Daniel nods enthusiastically, shoving another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. Sam pokes her head around Janet and watches Daniel eat; Janet knows it's only a matter of time before the girl lets her hunger draw her out. Resting her hand on Sam's shoulder, she smiles at Jack.

"Are you enjoying your Froot Loops, Jack?"

Jack nods as he eats and at the mention of the cereal, Sam finally comes out from her hiding place and sits next to the older boy. Janet catches Teal'c's eye and then nods toward the food line. Teal'c inclines his head and Janet leaves Sam with the others, moving through the line to gather breakfast for Sam and herself. Glancing over at the children as she gets their breakfast, Janet smiles at Sam's intent study of Jack's cereal.

"Here you go, sweetie." Janet places the bowl of Froot Loops in front of Sam, who digs in eagerly. Janet sits next to Teal'c and they talk about their plan for the day while Janet eats her toast and eggs. She keeps her eye on Sam and smiles when the girl finishes her bowl.

"What are we gonna do today?" Daniel asks through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"I thought we'd hang out and spend time together," Janet replies, to which Teal'c tilts his head and nods in agreement. "I've got the day off so you three and Teal'c get to spend the day with me."

"Cool!" Daniel exclaims happily. Jack remains stoically silent but nods and Sam smiles happily. Janet can't help the grin that forms when she sees the smile on the little girl's face.


	3. Long Live the King

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the characters, though I certainly wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** napoleonicpowerqueen is the best motivator ever, y'all. Seriously. Many thanks to Brax for acting as my beta (I've fiddled with it since so any mistakes are my own) and to the kind readers who left reviews. Thank you!

* * *

Sam, Jack, and Daniel sit with Teal'c at the end of the table in the briefing room, coloring with crayons from the Mountain's topside daycare. Janet and Hammond sit at the other end, their voices low as they talk. Janet's attention is split between the general and watching the children; she's pleased to see Sam's finally warmed up to Teal'c and is showing him what she's drawn.

"Doctor, what exactly do the children remember?"

"Nothing," she replies as she turns her attention back to Hammond. "It's like they were completely reverted to their childhoods. They have the mental capacity of other children their ages, though Daniel and Sam show exceptional intelligence."

"So this button Daniel pushed, it really turned them back into children," Hammond sighs and Janet nods.

"Yes sir. I reviewed their test results again today and nothing in their scans indicate anything out of the ordinary. They're perfectly normal, from their growth rate to the loose tooth Daniel has. I can't explain it, General, but they're healthy children."

"I have SG-4 gearing up to head back to P4X-294 immediately to search for answers. What do we do until then?"

Janet watches Sam and Daniel giggle at something Jack's been drawing and it makes her smile. Looking over at Hammond, she says, "Sam asked to stay with me, General, and I know Jack's comfortable with Teal'c. We can let Daniel choose who he'd like to stay with, but I think I'll take Sam home with me until we find out more from SG-4's recon mission."

Hammond nods. "I agree, Doctor. Talk to Daniel first and then you have permission to leave the Mountain."

* * *

"This is it," Janet says as she pulls her SUV into the driveway of her ranch-style home. Pushing her sunglasses up on her head, she glances in the rearview mirror and smiles at the children looking out the window. Unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out of the vehicle, she helps Sam and Daniel out of the booster seats borrowed from an airman with children.

"This is where you live?" Daniel asks while they walk to the door and Janet nods as she unlocks the deadbolt.

"This is my house, yes. My daughter and I live here. Cassie's at a friend's house for the weekend so it'll be just the three of us." She follows the children inside and watches as they wander through the living room and plop onto the couch.

"I'm hungry," Daniel says, throwing his arms out to the side dramatically. "Can we have dinner?"

"We just had lunch," Sam says before Janet can reply. "Just 'cause you're hungry doesn't mean we hafta eat dinner."

"I have a few snacks if you'd like one," Janet says, smiling at the little boy's nod. After rummaging through the refrigerator, she brings both children a plate of celery and carrot sticks. Daniel wrinkles his nose at the veggies but Sam happily digs in, crunching on a piece of celery; after a moment, Daniel sighs and snags a carrot and grudgingly eats it.

Janet leaves the plate for them and goes back to the kitchen, calling the general to let him know they've made it and that she'll check in with him in the morning. She calls the number Cassie left for her friend's house next and gets to talk to Cassie for a moment; the preteen promises that everything's fine and that she's behaving. Satisfied, Janet heads back into the living room in time to hear Daniel and Sam arguing.

"Do too!"

"Do not!" Sam's standing with her hands on her hips, a frown firmly in place. Daniel is across from her, grinning unrepentantly as he points at Sam.

"You do, 'cause you're a girl!" he exclaims, as if Sam being a girl explains everything. Sam stamps her foot and shakes her head vehemently, her lower lip trembling.

"I do _not_ have cooties!" The little girl is on the verge of tears and Janet steps in, clearing her throat.

"Daniel, it's not nice to tease Sam," she says. Sam sniffles and then sticks her tongue out at Daniel, forcing Janet to hide her smile. "And Sam, it's not nice to stick your tongue out at people."

"But he said I have cooties!" Sam huffs, crossing her arms and glaring at Janet now. "He said I have cooties 'cause I'm a girl and I don't!"

"That's right, sweetie, you don't." Janet reaches over and tucks a stray curl behind Sam's ear, smiling at her indignation. Turning to Daniel, Janet takes his hand and pulls him close, tapping his nose with her free hand. "Sam doesn't have cooties but just in case you meet someone else who does, do you have your cootie shot?"

"No," Daniel whispers, his eyes wide. "Do cootie shots hurt? I don't like needles."

Janet shakes her head and turns him slightly. Using her finger, she draws two circles on his upper arm and then taps the center of the last one twice as she says, "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you've got your cootie shot."

"That's it?" Daniel stares at her for a moment and then throws his arms around her neck, hugging her tight before looking back at Sam. "Sorry I said you have cooties."

"It's okay," Sam smiles and then holds her arm out to Janet. "Can I have my cootie shot too?"

"Of course," Janet replies with a serious expression, repeating the motions on Sam's arm. When the children are satisfied that they're properly protected from cooties, Janet puts on a one of Cassie's favorite childhood movies - an animated movie about a lion that strongly reminds Janet of an old Shakespearean play - and the three of them settle on the couch to watch it. Just when it's getting intense and the little lion meets a meerkat and warthog, Janet realizes that both kids have fallen asleep; Daniel's snoring softly with his head resting against the back of the couch and Sam's curled up against Janet's arm, her breathing deep and even. Janet smiles, remembering Cassie doing the same thing and while she'd love to move the kids to a more comfortable place to sleep, she lets them stay where they are and finishes watching the movie herself.


End file.
